The Other Guardian
by Nardhwentheelf
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if there was another guardian? One who could control the night? Rated PG13 just in case. JackXOC
1. Prologue

**Well I hope you like this fanfic. I've just seen Rise of the Guardians and I wondered what if there was another guardian? This may lead to romance between Jack and ****Stella (Ok, it will) but there will be initial dislike. So R&R! Everything will be explained when Stella meets the Guardians.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Darkness... that was the first thing I was saw. It was dark. And cold. I was scared. But then... then I saw the moon. So big... so bright. It seemed to... chase the darkness away. When it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there, and what I was meant to do, that I was about to find out.

I had been raised out of where I was lying, and I took a deep breath. I was gently set down on the ground, and I looked up at the moon for a moment. I took a shaky step forward, and nearly tripped over a stick shaped as a crook. I looked down at it, and then picked it up. As soon as I touched it, it transformed. It went from being an ordinary stick to, well, a black stick. It was completely black, but -

As I held it up in the moonlight I saw many stars etched on it. It was beautiful.

My name is Stella. How do I know that? The moon told me. When the moon tells you something, you should really listen. But that's not the only thing the moon told me. He told me what had happened to me, and what my purpose was. The moon had picked me to help him control the night. He was lonely, and needed some company.

"_I have chosen you because I have been lonely, looking after the night by myself all these years. You will be... my daughter. That crook you're holding, that is the source of your power. Well, it will be to start with. Once you discover the power within you, it won't be necessary. But you can keep it just in case. Now, let me show you the night..._" The moon showed me things I had never seen before. It was only after day-break that I realized I had no memory of what happened to me before the moon found me. But it didn't matter. I had a new life now.

* * *

**Present day**

I suppose you could say that was when I was first born. But I know it wasn't. The moon told me everything... everything except about my life before I was reborn. I had met the Guardians, and felt a special connection with the Sandman, most likely because we both work during the night. But I was around millennium before any of the Guardians. Every day I created the sunset, and made night. But there was one night that was different. I flew up into the air (I could control the air) and asked the moon

"_What is it father?_" He seemed... detached.

"_Pitch is at it again. He has become very powerful. I must choose another Guardian._" I looked up at him, puzzled.

"_Another Guardian? But who?_"

"_There is a boy... who died saving his sister from certain death. They were on a pond, but the ice wasn't thick enough to hold them. He made a game to swing his sister over to the thicker ice, but in doing so, the ice he was standing on broke and he fell to his death._" I nodded. That was an honorable death.

"_What will you name him?_" I knew the moon re-named the Guardians.

"_His name will be... Jack Frost._"

* * *

**300 years later**

Pitch was now at his most powerful. He had told the moon as much. I was there when North's globe turned dark, but I didn't let him see me. I floated in the shadows, waiting. Waiting for the Guardians.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review, no flames please. Merry Christmas!**


	2. Meeting the Guardians

**This chapter is just about the Guardians meeting Jack. It also tells you who Stella likes, and why. Enjoy!  
**

**Azy0020:** Thank you!

_Meeting the Guardians_

I had to take care of the night, so when I got back to the North Pole, the Guardians were already there. I managed to get back to my corner without being seen. Then I noticed Bunny wasn't there. Late as usual.

But then, a portal appeared and a red sack came tumbling through, followed by two of North's yetis.

"Oh, he's here!" North exclaimed. Tooth was babbling on to herself as per usual. Two elves lifted the sack, but I couldn't see inside it. The elves backed away suddenly. "Hey, there he is." The sack was pushed away, and I nearly fell out of the air in surprise. A boy with white hair was inside the sack. Quite a looker actually. "Jack Frost!" So, this was Jack Frost.

"Wow..." Jack said softly. "You got to be kidding me." The yetis lifted Jack up into the air. "Hey, hey, put me down."

"I, uh, hope the yetis treated you well." North said. I shook with silent laughter.

"Yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Well, you got to admit, the kid's got pluck.

"Oh good. That was my idea." North gestured to Bunny. "You know Bunny, obviously."

"Obviously."

"And the Tooth Fairy"

"Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth!"

"My... my what?" Jack asked, confused.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say?" Tooth opened Jack's mouth and looked at his teeth. Funnily enough, I felt a stab of jealousy, but I shook it off. "Ooh, they really _do_ sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" Tooth's little helpers buzzed around Jack, going crazy for him. "Now pull yourself together. Let's not disgrace..." I couldn't catch the last bit.

"And the Sandman." North said, cutting in. Of course, Sandy was asleep, being the Guardian of Dreams. "Sandy? Sandy, wake up!" Sandy shook himself and woke up.

"Hey, oh, does anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" Sandy, of course, put his hand up. He showed Jack, but said snow-boy couldn't keep up. To be honest, neither could I. "Uh, yeah that's not helping me, but thanks Sandman." Jack turned his back on the Guardians and slowly walked forward. He swung his crook, freezing an elf. "I must have done something really bad to get you four together." I grinned. He had no idea. "Am I on the naughty list?"

"Ha! On naughty list? You hold the record. But no matter..." Why couldn't they speak more clearly? "We wipe it clean."

"How come?" Jack asked.

"Ah, good question." Bunny murmured.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!" I rolled my eyes. Not a good idea North. North raised his arms in the air. I shut my eyes in exasperation, but opened them again as I heard trumpets. Trumpets? Really? Two of Tooth's little helpers had a necklace and flew over to Jack, who refused the necklace. The yetis twirled flaming sticks, and Jack backed away. I couldn't blame him, I'd never really liked fire. And he did control snow, and fire would melt that.

Finally, Jack raised his crook. I cringed. I knew what he was going to do. Jack brought his crook down on the floor, making it ice over. The elves (playing the trumpets) slid, spinning wildly. North brought the book down from where it had been covering his face. Jack was incredibly powerful.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack said into the silence.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" North laughed. "Of course you do." I shook my head in despair. "Music!" North commanded. The elves struck up again.

"No music." Jack countered. The music died down. "This is all very flattering, but you don't want me." Jack jumped up onto the desk. "You're all... hard work and deadlines. I'm snowballs and fun times." He said. "I'm not a Guardian."

"That's exactly what I said!" Bunny grinned.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what we do. Each of those lights is a child." Tooth flew up to just in front of the globe.

"A child... who believes." North finished. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

"Ah, ah!" I looked back over to Jack.

"Tooth. Fingers out of mouth." Tooth had her fingers in Jack's mouth again.

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." Tooth apologised.

"Ok, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what." North cut in.

"You mean... the Bogeyman?"

"Yes. When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" North gestured to the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack walked away again.

"You think we pick? No. You were chosen! We were all chosen! By man in moon." I looked up along with everyone else to see the moon looking in on us. Oops. Hopefully he couldn't see me.

"What?"

"Last night, Jack, he chose you."

"He talks to you?" Jack asked.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny." Jack murmured something I couldn't hear. He passed very close to my hiding place, but didn't see me.

"After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys? In this... this hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, no. That's _not_ for me." The last bit Jack yelled at the moon. He turned back to the Guardians. "No offense."

"Ho-how is that not offensive? I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny strode toward Jack.

"Uh - ever hear of a 'snow day?' I know it's no 'hard-boiled egg,' but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you, do they?"

"Bunny! Stop!" Tooth chided.

"No, no. The Easter Kangaroo is right." Jack nodded.

"The-the what? What are you calling me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

"If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?" I put my head in my hands.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny." There was an awkward silence. Jack and Bunny were nose to nose. I decided to take this opportunity to reveal myself and break up a fight.

"Now now boys, don't fight." I floated to the ground, revealing myself. Everyone was staring at me.

"Who are you?" North asked. I took my hood down, showing my face. Sandy formed a star above his head (my name is the Latin word for star).

"You're right Sandy. It is Stella." North said, coming over to hug me. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You haven't changed a bit." North blushed slightly. I ran a hand through my hair. I was wearing my usual outfit; black jeggings and a loose black short-sleeved top. I preferred to go bare-footed because I spent most of my time in the air. My black hair was streaked with silver from all the time I spent with the stars. Aside from my crook, the only other thing I had was my cloak. Now, this was no ordinary cloak. The moon had made it for me from the night sky and stars (no sky or stars were harmed in the making of this cloak).

"What are you doing here?" North asked. I hesitated.

"That's my business, not yours." Nobody pressed the matter. To be honest, I didn't know why I was here. The moon hadn't really wanted me to be friends with the Guardians.

_*Flashback*_

"But father, why can't I meet them?_" I whined at the moon._

"Because you are my daughter. If you became a guardian, then I would have no one to help with the night._"_

"But children believe in the Guardians. No one believes in me._" The moon was about to reply, but I carried on. "_The children can _see_ the Guardians. The children don't even know my name._" The moon had no reply. I sped away, needing to be on my own._

_*End flashback*_

I had disobeyed the moon, and gone to see the Guardians. I liked all of them... well, apart from Tooth. It's not that I don't like her... she just gets on my very last nerves. Oh well. I don't think she likes me much either. Anyway, then I beckoned to Bunny, and he came over reluctantly, but not before he gave Jack one last glare.

"No fighting." I chided him gently. He glared at me, but I just smiled slightly. I then turned to Jack. "So. This is the infamous Jack Frost. I've heard many things about you, but mainly that you are a mischief-maker." Jack spread his arms wide.

"That's me." I walked forward until I was right in front of Jack. It was only then I realised I resembled Jack in almost every way possible. Woops. I circled Jack, examining him from every angle.

"Not bad." I met his eyes. Then I turned to North. He nodded and spoke to Jack.

"Jack. Walk with me." They went down the lift, Jack still looking at me curiously. When they had gone, I relaxed, sitting down. Sandy walked over to me. He wanted to resume our old competition of trying to get each other to get to sleep. Being Night, I couldn't sleep. I won every time, but that didn't stop Sandy from trying. We did this until it was time to leave.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ROTG (Rise of the Guardians), the man in the moon, the moon for that matter, or anything else apart from Stella and the plot.

**If you wanted to know what the Guardians guard, here's a list.**

**Tooth: Guardian of Memories**

**Bunny: Guardian of Hope**

**North: Guardian of Wonder**

**Sandy: Guardian of Dreams**

**Jack Frost: Guardian of Fun**

**So what did you think of my chapter? R&R, no flames please. Oh, and if you are a Lord of the Rings fan, then my other story, Eternal, is about two girls who know nothing about LOTR, and they get sucked into the Fellowship's adventure. Merry Christmas (again)!**


	3. Santa's Sleigh Ride

**I'm so so so so so so sorry this took so long, I lost the inspiration for this story a few months ago. But I'm back! So enjoy the chapter or die! Jokes but please do read it!**

**Rosalie1316:** Thank you very much!

**ToothlessRawr:** Thanks! I apologise as this is really not soon, but enjoy!

**Phantom Fanfiction:** Thanks!

* * *

_Santa's Sleigh Ride_

Sandy and I were still having fun when Bunny, Jack and North came rushing in. Tooth, Sandy and I followed them, out to North's sleigh I thought. I thought right. Several yetis rushed past to get the sleigh for launch.

"Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible." I shook my head at North's eccentricness.

"North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow as North's sleigh came into view. It was a huge, shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sleigh. "...sleigh." I laughed at Jack's understandably gob-smacked face as he nearly got ran over by a reindeer. "Whoa!" Jack glared at me.

"Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet." The sleigh came to a standstill as the Guardians prepared to climb inside. Several yeti were still running around, making last minute preparations.

"Ok, _one_ ride, but that's it." North and I grinned at each other as everyone climbed inside the sleigh. Well. Mostly everyone.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Not everyone, I thought. As North grabbed the reigns of the sleigh, wrapping them around his arms, he turned to see Bunny standing outside the sleigh, frozen and unnerved. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?" I sighed and clambered onto the back of the sleigh. That's right, on the back. Not inside it.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer."

"Ah, get in." North deposited Bunny in the sleigh. "Buckle up!" Bunny looked desperately around his seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" North laughed.

"That was just expression!" He turned to one of the yetis. "Are we ready?" The yeti threw his hands up in a fit and shook his head no. "Good! Let's go! Clear!" North cracked the reins. "Hyah!"

And we were off. I nearly fell off as we gained speed incredibly quickly. Sandy, Bunny and Jack flew back in their seats. Bunny was clutching the edge of his, terrified. Jacked laughed, but not meanly.

"Out of the way!" North yelled as we headed down a huge track. North, Jack and I were the only ones enjoying the ride. "Hyah!"

"Ohhhh no!" Bunny shrieked. North cracked the reigns and the sleigh plummeted down an almost vertical drop. "Slow down, slow down!" I grinned, my laughter floating on the wind. North pulled a lever, kicking the sleigh into overdrive. He looked back at us as the sleigh entered a corkscrew.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" I smiled at him, getting a better hold on the back of the sleigh.

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny replied, sounding very nauseous.

"Here we go!" We reached the bottom of the ramp, shooting upwards into the bright blue sky.

"WOOO-HOOOOOOO!" Jack yelled.

North lent into the wind as the reindeer climbed higher. Jack joined me on the back of the sleigh and looked back to watch the North Pole fade into the distance.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. Bunny was holding onto the side of the sleigh for dear life. "Hey Bunny-" Bunny turned to see Jack and I on the back of the sleigh. "Check out this view- EEEYAAAGGHGHH!" Jack was swept off the side of the sleigh. I crouched down to see Jack lounging on the sleigh's skit. "Awww, you do care." Jack grinned at Bunny.

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" I willed the wind to keep me on the sleigh, and slowly let go with my hands. Jack and Bunny both gaped at me as I raised my arms above my head.

"Can you do that?" I yelled at Jack over the wind. He shook his head as I dived backwards off the sleigh. In my element, I swooped and soared below the sleigh before coming up level with it. Jack was now _in_ the sleigh, looking down at me. As I stood on the skid, North declared:

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut."

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels." Bunny wailed. North held up a snow globe to his face.

"I say, Tooth Palace." North threw the snow globe into the air and a giant vortex appeared. "Hyah!"

A surreal light surrounded us as we hit hyperdrive and got sucked through the portal with a whoosh. I nearly let go.

* * *

We suddenly came out of hyperdrive at the outskirts of the Tooth Palace, streaks of black rapidly approaching.

"What?" North asked. Hundreds of Nightmares and thousands of terrified Tooth Fairies flew past. North yanked the reins, and the sleigh veered sharply, dodging the oncoming Nightmares. This time I did let go, but before I could fall a hand grabbed my wrist. Said hand pulled me into the sleigh and I looked up to see Jack's face very close to mine.

"Thanks." He nodded and after a second pulled away.

"What are they?!" I heard North shout as I got up to a crouch.

"Whoa!" Bunny yelled.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack yelled. He jumped into the air, and I watched as he rescued a fairy from being eaten by a Nightmare. As he landed back in the sleigh, he opened his hands to reveal the fairy which was quaking with fear.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you ok?" Baby Tooth nodded. North steered the sleigh through the storm towards the entrance of Tooth's Palace.

* * *

It was a vast chamber supported by pillars containing millions of tiny wooden deposit boxed from floor to ceiling. North handed Jack the reigns of the sleigh.

"Here, take over!"

"Huh?" Bunny asked. Jack quickly grabbed the reins and snapped them.

"Hyah!" North readied his sword and sliced a Nightmare in half. Several tooth boxed spilled out of the split Nightmare and rained down into the sleigh. The Nightmare disintegrated into black sand.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny yelled.

"Jack, look out!" I turned to see us headed straight for a pillar. Jack pulled the reins-

"Aaaahhhh!" -and we narrowly missed the pillar and skidded to a rough stop on a platform. Tooth was flying around above us.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" North asked.

"They... they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! _Everything_!" Only then did it hit her. Her wings dropped in defeat. The Guardians rushed over to comfort her, but Jack and I stayed behind as Baby Tooth popped out from the hood of Jack's tunic and flew over towards Tooth.

"Are _you_ alright?" I asked Jack softly. He didn't answer as suddenly there was a voice coming from above us.

"I have to say, this is _very, very_ exciting." Pitch's voice echoed across the open chamber. He was standing high above us with a satisfied smile. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck." He paused. "Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" Tooth darted after Pitch, but he escaped into the shadows.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

"Or what?" Came the reply. Pitch was now standing near one of Tooth's tooth box columns. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." I glanced at Jack, and saw him taking it in slowly. Pitch moved along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerged from behind a column. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny told him.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" Bunny looked around to see Pitch upside down in front of him, staring him in the face. Pitch disappeared again. "Hang on, is that... Jack Frost?" He laughed. "Since when are you all so _chummy_?"

"We're not."

"Oh good. A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now. And Stella. Long time no see, I suppose. Are you sure you're not going to join me." I didn't reply. I felt Jack looking at me, so I turned and met his eyes. He looked away.

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!" Bunny went after Pitch, but Pitch disappeared and remerged on an opposite column. Tooth spotted him, grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs and flew at Pitch in a rage.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pitch smiled at Tooth, and before she could reach him, a huge Nightmare darted out of hiding and reared up in front of here. Tooth fell back.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." Pitch spoke reassuringly. He then drew a wisp of black sand from the Nightmare's mane, twirled it in his palm, and turned towards Sandy. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." Pitch noticed the shocked Guardians. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Pitch's eyes flashed with anger. But then he smiled.

"Oh, the Dark Ages." I could see him reliving the years. "Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my far with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!'" Pitch leant towards us, showing nothing but contempt. "Well, that's all about to change." There was a noise behind Pitch; one of the columns of the Palace was beginning to crack and crumble, as if decaying. "Oh look, it's happening already."

"What is?" Jack asked.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child..."

"What's going on?" Jack asked, slightly frightened.

"They... they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth whispered.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian - but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do _they_." I felt Jack start slightly next to me as he realised the magnitude of Pitch's plan. "No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But _fear_ and _darkness _and _me_! It's _your_ turn not to be believed in!" Bunny chucked his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducked out of the way as they flew around the chamber's columns. Pitch then jumped onto the back of his Nightmare and flew down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians, Jack and I dived after him.

Bunny grabbed a set of egg bombs and launched them at Pitch, and they exploded seconds before Pitch hit the ground.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ROTG, Jack, Bunny's boomerangs or his egg bombs (hehe).

**Sorry again this took so long, I'll try not to take 5 months to update again! I'm already working on the next chapter. So R&R, happy weekend!**


	4. Jack's Decision

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope it wasn't such a long wait this time! And sorry it's so short!**

* * *

_Jack's decision_

**Stella's POV**

"He's gone." North looked defeated. So did Tooth. She sat on the ground with an empty tooth box in her hands. Jack walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

"Ok, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch." Bunny said.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay." I fingered my staff nervously. I had been neglecting my duties and I could feel it.

"I'm sorry about the fairies." Jack told Tooth.

"You should've seen them. They put up such a fight."

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?"

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside." I looked at Tooth, surprised. Maybe she knew something about my past.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, as surprised as I felt. Tooth led Jack across the pond, with the water freezing underneath his feet as he walked.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth directed Jack over to a Mural, which illustrated this point. "My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here. Yours too."

"My memories?"

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost."

"But... I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen."

"What?" North chuckled.

"You should've seen Bunny."

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" I laughed softly.

"That night at the pond... I just, why I assumed... Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?" I smiled, walking across the water towards Jack

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked. Jack's expression said it all.

"All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here." I looked down. I knew how he had died, and why he was here, but I couldn't tell him. "You have to show me." Jack leapt into the air and flew across the pool.

"I... I can't, Jack. Pitch has them." Jack floated down onto a rock sadly.

"Then we have to get them back!" Suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fell out, and disappeared.

"Oh no!" The ancient Mural above me began to disintegrate. I quickly grabbed Tooth and we flew out the way. "The children. We're too late.

"No! No! No such thing as too late! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHA!" Everyone looked around at each other. "We will collect the teeth!"

"What?"

"We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!"

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!"

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?"

"And how many times I have been around the world each year?" I grinned. North turned to Jack.

"And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories." Sandy gave enthusiastic thumbs up while Bunny groaned. Jack looked to North with a smile.

"I'm in."

* * *

I had left to quickly take care of the night. As I raced back, I spotted North as he boomed out of a chimney. He laughed.

"Quickly! Quickly!" I chuckled as I spotted Bunny.

"Here we go, here we go..." I grinned.

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!" I heard Jack yell out to him.

"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point - because you won't be able to keep up _anyway_."

"Is that a challenge, cottontail!"

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate."

"You don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." I mocked softly, smiling. North burst out of another chimney.

"A race? Is it a race?" North raced through the chimneys. "This is going to be... EPIC!" I turned onto my back, flying along above the chimneys.

"Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!" Suddenly tooth smacked into a Toothpaste billboard. How ironic. Jack flew over to check on her. I was surprised to feel a pang of jealousy.

"Ah, you ok?"

"Fine... sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field."

"How long is a long time?"

"Ah, four hundred forty years... give or take." I smirked, diving into a nearby chimney and retrieving a tooth from underneath a small girl's pillow. I jumped back out again, whacking my head on the bottom of North's sleigh.

"Ow!" I complained. North leant over and spotted me.

"When did you get here?" He asked. I grinned, coming up beside him.

"Ages ago. I'm helping." I dived off again.

We spent the whole night collecting teeth. The men were having a hell of a competition, grabbing teeth from each other. Unlike them, I was leaving coins underneath the pillows. After a few hours, Tooth grinned.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies." The other Guardians and Jack looked at each other, wide eyed. "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?" I doubled over in silent laughter, floating quite a bit above them.

While the others went got some coins, I carried on collecting teeth.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ROTG, Tooth's teeth, Pitch's nightmares or North's sleigh.

**Hope you guys like it! So please R&R, coz I aint starting on the next chapter till ya do! Bye for now! **


	5. Sandy

**So here ya go! The next chappie.**

**ParadoxMagic:** Here you are!

**phoenixmoon25572:** Well you shall get your wish, there will be a small amount of fluff in this chappie (i think), and some more in following chapters.

**grapejuice101**: Thanks! Here's your next chapter.

**ToothlessRawr:** Thank you! Here ya go!

* * *

_Sandy_

**Stella's POV**

After finally revealing myself to the Guardians, I was with Jack and Tooth in a small boy's bedroom. He was sound asleep in bed, and a smile across his face reveals the recently formed gap between his teeth.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident." I grinned at Jack as Tooth told us how the boy had lost his tooth.

"I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?" Jack laughed as he looked at a drawing of the little boy during a snowball fight on the wall. The boy was midair, blasting his friends with snowballs. Jack turned to me, smiling.

"Kids, huh?" Tooth reached underneath the pillow. She hovered over the boy as he stirred in his sleep.

"This was always the part I liked most - seeing the kids. Why did I ever stop doing this?" She asked softly.

"It's a little different up close, huh?" Tooth looked at him. Again I felt a small stab of jealousy.

"Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I had known about your memory, I could've helped you."

"Yeah, well, look let's just get you taken care of. Then it's Pitch's turn, huh?" He said huh a lot. There was a sudden commotion outside the window.

"Here you are!" North exclaimed, struggling to climb through the small window with a large sack that was over his shoulder. When he did eventually get through, Sandy and Baby Tooth climbed/flew in after. Everyone started to whisper.

"SSHHHHHH!" I said, not wanting to wake the boy.

"Ok, what gives slowpokes?" North asked. The boy was still sound asleep. I spotted one of his schoolbooks lying next to my feet. The name read Jamie Bennett. "How you feeling, Toothy?"

"Believed in." I felt like crying. No one believed in me.

"Haha! That's what I want to hear."

"Oh I see how it is..." I heard Bunny's voice as he came through a rabbit hold in the floorboards. "All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

"SSSHHHHH!" North shushed him.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail." Jack held up his bag of teeth. Wow, that sounds so weird.

"You call that a bag of choppers?" Bunny held up a lager sack. "Now that's a bag of choppers."

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! This is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was-" North revealed an even larger sack. "-I win. YEEEEEEAAAAHHH!" North struck a Russian dancing pose...

...Just as a bright circle of light was cast on him.

"Oh no."

"Santa Claus?" Jamie said, surprised. The rest of the Guardians turned to see Jamie sitting up in bed, holding a flashlight. "The Easter Bunny? Sandman? The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise!" Tooth giggled. "We came!"

"He can see us?" Jack asked. Jamie looked around, amazed. He couldn't see Jack nor I.

"Most of us." He glanced at me and gave me a sympathetic grin.

"Shhh! You guys, he's still awake." Tooth said.

"Sandy! Knock him out!" Bunny whispered.

"Huh?" Jamie said, concerned.

"With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies."

But then, a Greyhound bounced up to Bunny, nostrils flaring.

"No, stop, that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abbey? Down!" Jamie yelled. The dog was nose to nose with Bunny.

"Alright, nobody panic."

"But that's a... um, that's a Greyhound. Do you know what Greyhound's do to rabbits?" Jack said, enjoying the scene immensely.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me-" I watched as Sandy formed a Dreamsand baseball, Jack rolled his eyes and spotted something. "Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of-" Jack reached over me with his staff, and set of Jamie's alarm clock. "Crikey!"

Bunny was off like a shot, the Greyhound right on his tail, the both of them running laps in the small room.

"Stop! Sit!" Jamie tried to control his dog. Jack and I were laughing our heads off, holding onto each other in our merriment. "Down girl, down!" Everyone stood out of the way as Bunny and the dog ran up the walls and over the bed. Tooth tried to silence the alarm clock as Sandy took aim as Bunny and the dog ran circles around him-

"Sandy, Sandy!" North yelled. The dog jumped past North, knocking him back. "Ah!" As Sandy wound up, the dog suddenly ran straight into him. The Dreamsand went flying.

"Hey, this is not proper Tooth Fairy behaviour!"

"Then it's a good think we're not Tooth Fairies, isn't it." I muttered to myself. North ducked as the Dreamsand sailed towards him. Said Dreamsand missed Jack and I and smacked Tooth right in the face. Tooth and Baby Tooth fell to the ground as a golden tooth took shape above their heads.

Streams of Dreamsand made their way around the room. I had no need to dodge them, but I blew them away from Jack and I all the same.

"Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" I grinned as Bunny took a whiff of the golden sand. The image of a carrot appeared in front of his face. "Oh no."

THUD! Bunny fell over asleep.

THUD! So did the dog.

North tried to scramble out of the way, but there was no space.

"Candy canes..." North teetered for a second as Dreamsand candy canes appeared before him, but then he fell with another THUD! onto the end of Jamie's bed, sending Jamie catapulting into the air.

"Whoaaaaaaa!" Luckily he landed in Sandy's arms. Jamie started to wake up again, but Sandy was there with a fistful of sand-

And Jamie too was out cold. Jack, Sandy and I looked down on the sleeping boy. Relived, I looked up, only to see the heap of sleeping, snoring bodies.

"Whoops..." We surveyed the scene. Bunny was snuggled up to North. A carrot and candy canes (made of Dreamsand) held hands as they danced above Bunny and North's heads.

Sandy gently put Jamie back in bed, and went over to North. He lifted North's arm and let go, watching as North's arm fell back, completely limp. Sandy grinned at Jack and me. Jack chuckled.

"Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now." Sandy's eyes suddenly widened. I spun around to see a Nightmare staring through the window. Without hesitation, Jack leapt through the window after it. "Sandy, Stella, c'mon! We can find Pitch." Sandy and I looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Jack's lead.

* * *

We were following two Nightmares which were zigzagging along the rooftops, searching for victims. Jack was loving the chase, and I was in my element, so we were in hot pursuit. Sandy was riding along beside up on a streak of Dreamsand.

"Wahooo! Haha! Yes!" One of the Nightmares split off, flying towards a bedroom window. Sandy calmly followed. I watched as the Nightmare flew right through the window and Sandy did the same, but my attention was diverted as the other Nightmare flew up over the house's roof in an attempt to evade Jack, who flew after it. "Waaahahoooo!"

Through the window, I saw flashes of golden and sickly green light raced through the house as Sandy battled the Nightmare. Jack and his Nightmare zoomed away from the house just as Sandy burst from the window, wrestling with the Nightmare until-

POOF! It exploded into golden Dreamsand which Sandy quickly turned into a Sting Ray for him to ride. I raced after Jack, and I spotted him zapping the Nightmare with his staff.

"HAHA! I got it!"

"Congratulations." I said, ever so slightly (i.e. very) sarcastically. Jack either ignored me or didn't hear me, and jumped onto the room to prod the frozen Nightmare with his staff. "Sandy! Sandy, did you see that? Look at this thing!" I landed on the roof and stood next to Jack, he could barely contain his excitement. As he called out to Sandy, but suddenly Pitch emerged from behind an air conditioning unit on the rooftop.

"Frost?" Jack blasted a wave of frost across the rooftop, but Pitch easily dodge it, reappearing behind Jack and I on the adjoining roof. "Stella? You know, for a couple of 'neutral parties' you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes. This isn't your fight." Jack held out his staff, but I just stood next to him.

"You _made_ it my fight when you stole those teeth." Pitch regarded Jack curiously.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" Jack was about to answer when Pitch turned to find Sandy standing on the rooftop next to him. Pitch quickly sidestepped, moving away from my friend. "Now _this_ is who I'm looking for-" I grinned slightly as a stream of Dreamsand whipped around him, forcing Pitch to duck. "Whoa!"

Pitch dispersed a stream of Nightmare sand, turning it into a gigantic sickle and swung it at Sandy. I dropped and yanked Jack down with me. Sandy quickly grabbed Pitch with another Dreamsand stream and pulled Pitch off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the tops of the building until finally throwing him off the roof.

Pitch bounced off the ground as he crashed into an empty street. I stood up, grinning as Sandy dusted his hands and calmly stepped off the rooftop to follow Pitch. Jack looked on, astonished.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I grinned, floating into the air to follow Sandy.

Pitch shook of the crash, trying to back up as Sandy touched down and moved towards him. Pitch cowered on the ground in fear.

"Ok, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what..." Sandy continued forward, but suddenly Pitch stopped cowering and stood up. His tone changed. "You can have 'em back!"

A Nightmare shot up through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gathered in the alley behind the first. We looked around as we were surrounded by hundreds of Nightmares. I muttered

"Sandy, you take the ones on the left, Jack, the right, and I'll take the middle."

Pitch rose off the ground as a horse materialised underneath him.

"Boo!" Pitch yelled as his army began to charge. I heard a jingling in the air and looked up to see North's sleigh racing towards us. I sent a thin blast of starlight into the air so North could see us. The sleigh turned towards us, only to fly a few feet over Pitch's head. Pitch turned as it passed over him, slightly confused.

North was asleep at the wheel, along with Bunny and Tooth. Suddenly, the sleigh clipped one of its skids on the City Hall, jolting North awake.

"Ah!" Bunny awoke with a fright.

"Get outta my warren!" Pause. "Huh?"

With Sandy, Jack and I still battling Nightmares, Sandy propelled himself and Jack into the air (with a stream of Dreamsand). I followed quickly as Sandy launched Jack away from the Nightmares. Jack quickly orientated himself and knocked away an oncoming Nightmare with his staff.

I batted away Nightmares, watching as Tooth quickly jumped off the side of the sleigh towards us. She sliced the Nightmares apart with her wings, causing them to explode into black sand. I had to admit, that was pretty cool.

Pitch gave a signal and leapt into the air, leading another wave of Nightmares after us. Bunny jumped out of the sleigh onto a nearby roof, quickly tossing his boomerang which disintegrated every Nightmare in its path. I blasted Nightmares with starlight. It sounds pretty, and it could be, but don't get on the wrong side of it.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Come on!" North yelled, drawing his scimitars. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack heading back to the sleigh, dodging Nightmares as they attacked him. One he didn't see coming, and the Nightmare knocked the staff from Jack's hands.

"Aaaaaah!" He hadn't yet learnt to use his powers without his staff. I dove to his rescue, grabbing Jack around the waist, and hooking his staff with my own. I landed gracefully on the sleigh, handing Jack his staff.

"You might want to duck." Bunny said and I ducked immediately. A Nightmare reared up behind us, but Bunny's boomerang blasted through it and zipped back to Bunny's waiting paw.

Still lying on the floor, I watch Sandy try his best to contain the mass of Nightmares that were swirling around him. I leapt up and ran to the front of the sleigh. Pitch rose up from behind a group of Nightmares. He stretched out his arms as an arrow of Nightmare sand formed behind him.

"We gotta help Sandy!" Jack yelled.

"Hyah!" North cracked the reigns, turned the sleigh and headed towards the swirling cloud of yellow and black sand.

Pitch released the arrow. It flew through the air and into Sandy's back, exploding on impact.

"No!" I yelled, flying towards my friend.

"Stella!" North shouted. I watched as my oldest friend felt the shock and turned around. A patch of blackness started slowly spreading across his body. Pitch laughed.

"Hahahaha! Don't fight the fear, little man." I continued to fly with all my speed towards Sandy, but Nightmares began to get in my way.

"Hurry, hurry!" North said. Pitch relished his moment of triumph.

"I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left." Sandy fell to his knees and the patch of blackness continued to spread. He locked eyes with me, his eyes filled with fear. Sandy stood up, accepting his fate, and closed his eyes as he and his Dreamsand cloud were consumed by the writhing blackness of the Nightmare sand.

I clenched my staff as I flew towards Pitch. But sandy was gone. His beautiful golden Dreamsand, now black, merged with the rest of Pitch's Nightmare sand.

Pitch finally noticed me flying towards him. I was so angry and upset that I was emitting glowing energy from myself. Pitch raised his hands and sent a massive wave of Nightmares towards me. I quickly realised that there were a lot of them. I was engulfed by black, but I summoned my strength and burst from the cloud with a bolt of starlight.

"AAAHHH!" Pitch yelled as my bolt blew a gust of wind, quickly followed by a pure white wave that rocketed back the stream of Nightmare sand towards Pitch, covering him.

That blast took a lot out of me, so when I started to fall towards the Earth, I didn't try and stop myself. Suddenly, surprisingly warm arms surrounded me. I say surprisingly as they belonged to the frost guy.

Jack took me back to the sleigh and laid me down very gently on the floor.

"How did you do that?" He asked me softly. I looked up at him. He hadn't let go of me yet. Maybe I had misjudged him.

"With a lot of practise." It was only then that I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ROTG, Jack ( D: ), Sandy ( D: ) or Bunny and his boomerangs.

**Hope you liked! I'm really getting into the swing of these now! I won't be updating at all next week, as I am away falling on my butt as I try to snowboard in Austria. Happy Easter hols to everyone and eat lots of chocolate!**


	6. Easter: Part 1

**Next chapter! Woot woot! I actually have nothing else to say... except for... FLUFF ALERT! Yay! Anyways, on with the story!**

**grapejuice101:** Thank you! Here ya go!

* * *

_Easter: Part 1_

We held a ceremony for Sandy, marking his passing. Burning candles lined the perimeter of Sandy's stone emblem. North, Bunny and Tooth held hands, and I slowly backed away to find Jack. He was sitting by a window, doing something with his finger.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Jack was silent. I knelt down next to him, looking at what he had done. It was a picture of Sandy. Smiling slightly, I reached out my hand and traced lines from Sandy away across the window. When I lifted my finger trails of stars were left behind. Jack looked at me, confused.

"Why did you do that?" I flicked my fingers, turning the stars yellow. "Dreamsand!" Jack exclaimed softly. Then he sighed. "I just, I wish I could've done something."

"Me too."

"You stood up to Pitch. You saved us!" Jack said. I smiled slightly.

"But it wasn't enough to save Sandy." Jack shook his head no. He turned to face me.

"How did you do that? Against Pitch's Nightmares, I mean."

"I... I can't really explain it. I said slowly. "It's kind of... an explosion of power." I sighed. "I aren't making any sense, am I?"

"Umm..." Jack didn't say anything else. Wisely. I straightened up from my crouch and came and sat beside Jack.

"You're stronger than you think you are, Jack. You need to believe in yourself. Only then will others believe in you."

"Do the children believe in you?" Jack asked. I winced to myself. Tender spot.

"No. But that's only because the moon won't allow it. But _you_, you have a chance to be believed in." Jack turned to face me, pushing down his hood.

"Do you really think that?" I nodded.

"I feel it... in my belly!" I said, grinning and imitating North. Jack laughed, the sound floating on the air like snowflakes. He shifted while he laughed, and his hand touched mine. Jack stopped laughing and we both looked down at our hands. When neither of us moved, Jack glanced up at me. We just looked at each other for a moment or two.

At the same time we both leaned in, and as our lips were about to touch, I heard footsteps coming in our direction. Jack and I immediately leapt away from each other, and I put some space between us. North came around the corner.

"Did I interrupt anything?" He asked. Jack and I shook our heads simultaneously. North raised an eyebrow but walked away, wanting us to follow him.

"Jack, we don't know who you were in your past life, but I think in this life, you could be a Guardian."

"But how can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?" I stood up.

"I could help you find out." Jack stood up, and moved in close to me as if to kiss me, but seemed to think better of it and followed North. I stood in amazement for a moment, then forced myself to stand up, turn around and walk to the globe.

Looking up at the globe, I could see that it was losing lights at an alarming rate.

"Look how fast they're going out." Tooth said.

"It's fear. He's tipped the balance." Jack drifted up closer to the globe. He watched the lights going out, then back to us.

"Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around!" Bunny twirled his boomerangs. "Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!"

* * *

A massive door swung open as North lead us through the doorway, into an elevator, and through his factory.

"Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter _is_ more important than Christmas."

"Hey! Did everyone here that?!" Bunny jumped around in excitement.

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!"

"Ohh no, mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up." I quickly backed up slightly, knowing exactly what Bunny was going to do. Sure enough, he tapped his foot, opening up a hole in the ground. Everyone fell through, and I followed close behind.

"Shostakovich!" North yelled. Smiling, I leapt after them.

Jack, Tooth and Bunny were flying easily through the tunnel. North, on the other hand, was tumbling and turning like there was no tomorrow. Zooming after him, I managed to grab him under the arms and we flew along together towards the end of the tunnel.

Once we reached said end of tunnel, North's foot caught on something, which sent the two of us hurtling down a small hill. North and I came to a slow stop, and somehow North ended up on top of me. Now, he's not heavy, but he's not light, either. Groaning, I slowly lifted North off of me. Jack flew down to stand over me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, extending a hand. I nodded, grasping said hand and Jack pulled me up.

"Buckle up. Is very funny." North chuckled to himself.

"Welcome to the warren-" Bunny suddenly shifted his attention. "Something's up." I heard a faint scream begin to echo from within the depths of one of Bunny's egg tunnels. Tiny eggs came scuttling out of the tunnel. Bunny grabbed his boomerang, North drew his sword, and Jack readied his staff as the sounds of booming footsteps, screams, and the rustling of foliage grew closer. "Ahhhh!" Bunny began to charge towards the tunnel. Everyone was at his side- well, except me. I saw a little girl bursting out of the tunnel. All momentum came to a halt.

"Sophie?" The Guardians immediately withdrew their weapons, mildly embarrassed. Sophie giggled and immediately ran after one of the elves.

"Elf, elf, elf!" I grinned.

"What is SHE doing HERE?" Bunny yelled. North looked down at his coat.

"Ah, snow globe." I smiled again.

"Crikey! Somebody _do_ something!"

"Don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?" Sophie giggled as she dragged the elf along by the bell atop its uniform.

"Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan." Tooth flew over to Sophie. Jack came over to stand near me. "It's okay, little one."

"Pretty!"

"Aww! You know what, I've got something for you. Here it is." Tooth pulled out something. "Look at all the pretty teeth with blood and gum on them!" I couldn't hold back a smile. Sophie ran away screaming. Jack laughed.

"Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" Jack asked. I watched as Sophie ran around the warren, exploring and playing. She poked her head into a small tunnel.

"Peek-a-boo."

"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time... for children." I smirked. Jack formed a snowflake in his hand, which floated over towards Sophie. She tried to grab it. "If one little kid can ruin Easter, then... we're in worse shape than I thought." Sophie followed the snowflake as Jack lead it over to Bunny.

"Weee! Weee, weee, weee!" Sophie yelled. The snowflake landed on Bunny's nose, and all his concerns suddenly seemed to slip away.

* * *

I watched as a flower opened up to reveal a small egg. I grinned, gently lifting it up and cupping it in my hands.

"Aww, look how cute it is!" I smiled, glancing up sideways at Jack, who was looking dubiously at the egg.

"Well." Jack said. I rolled my eyes affectionately, putting the egg gently on the ground. I then grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling him over to where North was standing, slack-jawed.

"Rimsky Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs." I grinned.

"Uh, how much time do we have?"

Jack and I followed the eggs through the Warren. When we got to the painting part of said Warren, I watched in amusement as Jack desperately tried to avoid getting paint-splattered. I saw little Sophie being carried along by the eggs, obviously having a great time.

"Alright troops, it's time to push back. That means eggs. EVERYWHERE!"

"Single file!" North shouted at the eggs.

"Heaps of you in every high-rise, farm house and trailer park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls!" Again, I followed the eggs as they came up to a multi-coloured stream. An elf was standing alongside an egg at the edge of the river. The elf pushed the egg over the bank, into the stream, and celebrated with a victory dance. "Oh, there will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful goodies!" The elf turned just in time to see a stampede of coloured eggs coming barrelling towards him. They knocked him off the bank as he and the eggs spilled into the stream below. I went down on my stomach, fishing one of the eggs out of the river, marvelling at the secondary colours and intricate patterns it had on it now.

"Ok, that's kinda pretty." I heard a voice say from above me. I grinned, enjoying myself immensely.

Jack jumped up onto a sentinel egg, riding it towards everyone else. I flew along close beside him.

"There will be springtime! On every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!" I dropped down to the ground to watch a line of eggs running down curled vines as yetis sprinkle them with glitter. Wait... glitter? Fair enough. The eggs continued on down various vine corkscrew-like shoots, decorating them with stripes.

A striped elf walked past one of North's yetis, which was painting a mound of eggs red. Bunny came over and said:

"Too Christmas-y, mate, paint 'em blue." The yeti threw its arms up in defeat and tossed the eggs. I grinned, turning to Jack.

"Now, isn't this fun?" Jack nodded sheepishly. I took him by the hand and led him up to Bunny.

"Now all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter." Bunny said to Sophie. He looked out proudly at the eggs gathered in front of the tunnels.

"Not bad." Jack remarked, getting my idea and standing next to Bunny.

"Not bad yourself." Bunny turned to Jack with a smile.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole, you know, the 'kangaroo' thing."

"It's the accent, isn't it?" North came up from behind us with Tooth at his side. We all looked at Sophie, fast asleep. Touching moment. "Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out."

"I love her!" Tooth said in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. Sorry, not trying to be intentionally mean. Just how I feel. "I think it's time to get her home." Bunny handed the sleeping Sophie over to Tooth.

"How about I take her home?" I offered.

"Stella, no! Pitch is-" North was cut off by Jack.

"No match for that." He pointed at my staff.

"Which is why we need you hear, with us." Everyone looked at me.

"Trust me, I'll be as quick as a bunny." I grinned at Bunny.

"I'll go with her. Just in case." I looked at Jack with mock anger, but couldn't help smiling.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own ROTG, Sophie, the whole 'kangaroo' thing or Bunny's eggs.

**Sorry this took so long, I was really busy writing my other fanfic, and with school and such. So hope you enjoyed, and please R&R, it would make me very happy. Ciao!**


	7. Easter: Part 2

**So finally, here is the next chappie. I'm sorry I took so long, I had exams and stuff. Also, I kinda had writer's block which was partially due to the fact that NO ONE REVIEWED! Sorry to shout but I got a tad upset. But moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Easter: Part 2_

**Stella's POV**

Jack and I flew side by side, each lost in our own thoughts. I kept stealing sideways glances at him, wondering if he really was going to kiss me earlier.

We eventually reached Sophie's house. Sophie had her arms wrapped around my neck, so when I tried to lay her down on her bed, she wouldn't let go. After some help from Jack, she released her grasp, only to roll over and fall out of bed. Jack and I gave each other a sheepish grin.

"Sophie? Is that you?" Jack's eyes widened. Quickly, I grabbed a blanket, threw it over Sophie and dropped a squeaky stuffed animal next to her.

Jack, Baby Tooth (who had insisted on coming along) and I clambered out of the window, Jack closing it behind us with a snap.

"We should get back." I said, lifting off into the air. Jack nodded and began to follow me. I zoomed along, but when I looked back, Jack was gone.

I raced back to Sophie's house as fast as I could, but Jack was nowhere in sight. Frowning, I quickly flew back to the Warren.

Once there, I ducked into a hole (that lead into the Warren, of course), and was immediately grabbed by... something. It bonked me on the head with something sharp, and then I only saw black.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jack..." I flew down a long, dark tunnel with Baby Tooth close behind me. Eventually, it opened up to reveal a _huge_ underground cavern. Baby Tooth tugged at my tunic.

"Baby Tooth, Baby... Come on! I have to find out what that is." I stopped, gaping. Dozens of huge bird cages were hanging from the ceiling. In them were Tooth's fairies. They saw me, and immediately perked up, tweeting and flitting around like crazy. I jumped up onto one of the cages, then quickly leaped and held onto the side of another. "Shhh! Keep it down. I'm gonna get you out of here, just as soon as I-"

"Jack..." I heard it again. I turned away from the cages. "Jack..."

"As I can-"

I looked down and saw the tooth drawers from Tooth's palace. There were mounds of them heaped to the ceiling. And inside the drawers were the missing baby teeth. I jumped down onto a mound and began rummaging through the drawers, looking at the names on the boxes. The cavern suddenly went dark. Looking up in surprise, for some reason I stuffed the drawer I was holding into the pocket of my hoodie.

"Looking for something?" I heard, and swung around with my staff.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"There are no eggs. There's none anywhere. I give up. Come on, let's go. I don't understand." I heard faintly. I groaned softly, putting a hand to my head.

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year." I opened my eyes to see North standing over me.

"W... What happened?" I moaned.

"You got knocked out by one of Pitch's nightmares. They attacked us." I sat up slowly.

"Where's Jack?" I asked. North looked at me sadly and didn't reply. "He didn't come back, did he." North shook his head.

"Kids! Oi!" Bunny shouted.

"I checked everywhere! There's nothing!" I stood up with the help of North.

"Yes there is! There is! I mean these aren't my best lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch!" Bunny held out a broken Easter egg. The kids stared.

"I can't believe it."

"I know." Bunny replied.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." The girl turned to leave.

"_What?_" Bunny asked in amazement.

"Easter's over. Forget this." My eyes widened slightly. The spark of childhood had been extinguished in all them.

"No! Wrong! Not, not true! I'm right in front of ya, mate!"

"There's no such thing. I know." The kids walked through Bunny. Bunny was stunned. "Now come on. I don't understand. Why wouldn't he come? Let's get out of here. Easter Bunny, where are you? This the worst Easter ever."

"They don't see me." Bunny realised. "They don't see me." I glanced up and saw Jack.

"Jack, where were you?" North asked Jack. "The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface. And Stella got knocked out, so she couldn't help us."

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed. I repressed the urge to glare at her. "Where did you get that?" She gasped. Jack looked down at his hand. I started slightly as I saw a tooth box in Jack's hand.

"I was... it's..."

"Where's Baby Tooth? Oh Jack, what have you done?"

"_That_ is why you weren't here?" North stepped forward to confront Jack. "You were with _Pitch_?"

"No, listen, listen... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Jack glanced at me imploringly.

"He has to go." Jack turned to Bunny.

"What?"

"We should have never trusted you! Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope. And now it's gone." I stood, paralyzed.

Bunny turned away and moved towards the park, looking at the sign that read 'Easter Egg Hunt'. Jack looked over at us with a pained expression. North and Tooth looked away, hurt. I met Jack's gaze, not sure what was showing in my face. Jack took half-a-step towards me, but I must have made some involuntary movement, because Jack stopped, his betrayal obvious in his eyes. He reached into his pocked, pulled out a small doll and dropped it on the floor. Jack immediately took off into the sky. I slowly jogged over, and picked up the tiny Russian doll Jack had dropped. I recognised it as North's, so slid it into a hidden pocket in my clock, and took off after Jack.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ROTG, North's Russian doll, the Warren or tiny little Sophie.

**So what did you think? I hope you guys are still enjoying my story, because if you don't there is really no reason for me to be writing it. So if you did, or even if you didn't, please write a little note to me in that review box down below. See you next time (hopefully!)!**


	8. Antarctica

**So here is the next chapter! Yay :D**

* * *

_Antarctica_

**Stella's POV**

I flew after Jack, shouting his name. I couldn't fly as fast as I usually could, because of me being knocked out earlier, but the effects were already wearing off.

Jack landed in... I think it was Antarctica. He ran to the edge of a floating iceberg, going to throw his tooth box into the open. I landed behind him, a bit harder than I would have liked, ready to stop Jack. It wasn't necessary. Jack resisted, and brought his hand down. I silently walked over and stood next to him.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked.

"Because you're my friend. And I don't have that many friends. I treasure each and every one of them." I replied, looking out over the frozen sea.

"But-" Jack turned and walked a few steps in the other direction. I turned. "But you didn't say anything earlier."

"I...I..." I ducked my head in... shame? and let my dark hair fall forward to cover my face. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry?" Jack asked in amazement.

"Well it's not my fault that you ran off and left us!" I yelled at him. Jack took a step back.

"I couldn't help it!" He shouted back at me. I took a deep breath. "And while I was there, I got this..." Jack held out another tooth box. I frowned, looking at the face on the end. It looked strangely familiar. Reaching out, I took it gently.

I examined it more closely. I had seen that face before. Hardening my resolve, I looked up at Jack.

"Well, you obviously want to be alone..." I let the sentence trail off. Spinning on my heel, I took off into the air. I was going to fly away, but I heard a voice coming from where Jack was.

"I thought this might happen." I immediately recognised the voice as Pitch's, so I flew over to a nearby mountain (which was conveniently covered in fog so I couldn't be seen), and sat myself down. I watched the confrontation between Jack and Pitch, nearly flying to Jack's help several times. I couldn't hear what was being said, so I silently flew closer.

"Very well." Pitch said in reply to something Jack had said earlier. "You want to be left alone? Done. But first..." Pitch reached into his coat pocket to pull out-

"Baby Tooth!" Jack charged forward. Baby Tooth squeaked as Pitch clenched his hand tighter around her.

"The staff, Jack." I stifled a gasp. That's what Pitch wanted to do. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over. And I'll let her go." It was obvious to me Pitch wasn't going to let Baby Tooth go. But I could see that Jack wasn't going to take that chance. Jack, slowly, handed over his staff. Pitch twirled it.

"Alright, now let her go."

"No. You said you wanted to be alone... so be alone!" Baby Tooth squirmed a bit until she was able to peck Pitch's hand with her beak. Pitch shrieked and threw Baby Tooth into the air and down into the mouth of a crevasse.

"No!" Pitch lifted Jack's staff, and broke it over his knee, cracking it into two. Light exploded from the staff, and Jack clutched his chest as if in pain. I grimaced. I remembered how it felt when my staff first got broken. Now, it is no more than an ornament with great sentimental value.

Suddenly, Pitch sent a burst of Nightmare sand into Jack, sending him slamming into the iceberg wall behind him. I covered my mouth. As quickly as I could, I made a small bubble of air, cradling Jack down to the floor. I wasn't fast enough to keep him from crashing into the wall, so he was bound to have some marks from that. I only slowed Jack's fall minutely, because Pitch walked over and looked down into the crevasse. Seeming satisfied, he walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight, I immediately flew down into the crevasse, slowing Jack's fall dramatically. Jack alighted on the floor, and immediately rushed over to Baby Tooth, who was lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Baby Tooth! You alright?" Baby Tooth nodded, but she was obviously cold. Jack did his best to shelter her from the cold. "Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold." I smiled sadly at the attempted humour. "Pitch was right - I make a mess of everything." Jack lay down, devastated. Slowly, I walked over to him.

"You don't make a mess of everything, Jack." I said softly. He didn't reply for a moment.

"Why did you come back?" He asked, not opening his eyes. I smiled.

"I told you. Because you are my friend. My best friend, I like to think."

"Is that all we are? Friends?" Jack opened his ice blue eyes.

"I...I-" I stuttered. "I don't know. I was hoping that we were more than just friends... but..." I looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"I was hoping that too." I looked back at him.

"Really?" Jack nodded.

"I wanted to give you space, give you time to figure things out." Confused, I replied:

"But I didn't- don't have anything to sort out."

"But-" Jack shook his head and sat up.

"I thought you and Tooth had a thing going. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Tooth and I? No." Jack looked startled.

"But she obviously likes you." Jack nodded.

"Yes..." Seeing as Jack was daydreaming slightly, I did something I had never done before in my life. I leant forward, and kissed someone. Jack. Obviously. ng into the iceberg wall behind him. pain. f a were already wearing off.

Jack stiffened slightly, but returned my impulsive kiss.

We were broken apart when Jack looked down at his jumper pocket. When I followed his gaze I spotted a soft, golden glow coming from it. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his tooth box - it was pulsing with light.

"Stella - your cloak." I glanced at my cloak - it was emitting the same soft light as Jack's tooth box. I found my secret pocket, and pulled out my own tooth box. Baby Tooth had flown out of Jack's pocket, and now motioned to the box. Jack glanced at me, and I put my hand on top of his, reassuring him. With his other hand, Jack reached out to touch the box, but as he did so its top unfolded to reveal a handful of baby teeth - then the box and everything else seemed to glow bright with an intense light-

The walls of the fissure we were in seemed to fall away. I saw different flashes of a different time.

* * *

_Children running playfully down a hill._

"_Come on Jack, you can't have fun all the time."_

* * *

_Children's laughing faces as a familiar boy hung upside down from a tree branch._

"_Jack, get down from there!"_

* * *

_A happy family sitting around a roaring fire as the same boy joked around with a pair of antlers on his head._

"_You're funny, Jack."_

* * *

_Jack walked towards the woods with a small girl- his sister? A woman- probably his mother- called out to him._

"_Be careful." Jack shook his head, as if he'd heard that a million times before._

"_We will." He said, laughing._

* * *

_And then-_

_**Flashback**_

_I saw a young Jack, but he had brown hair and brown eyes, standing on a frozen lake._

"_It's ok. It's ok. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack reached down and removed the second of two ice-skates, leaving him barefoot on the surface of the lake. I saw his sister, standing in her skates, rooted to the spot. A spider's web of cracks emanates from where she was standing._

"_Jack, I'm scared." CRACK! The ice below her splintered some more. She wobbled as it started to separate._

"_I know, I know... but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead."_

"_No we're not!"_

"_Would I trick you?" Jack's sister was fighting back tears._

"_Yes! You _always_ play tricks!" Jack chuckled._

"_Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise, you're gonna be... you're gonna be fine. You _have_ to believe in me." Jack's sister paused, then smiled through her fear. And just like that, Jack's demeanour changes. A light switched on inside him, and he started to play. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!" Jack's sister looked more relaxed."It's as easy as... one...whoaaa..." Jack showed his sister the first leap, almost losing his balance, but catching himself. Jack's sister laughed. "Two... three!" Jack turned towards her with his arms spread out. "Alright..." Jack reached down to pick up a familiar looking stick lying on the ice. He extended it to her. "Now it's your turn." Jack's sister looked down, trying to gather her courage. "One..." She hopped, wobbling, but caught her balance. "That's it, that's it... two..." She was almost there, just out of the reach of Jack's staff. "Three."_

_Jack's sister grabbed hold of Jack' s staff and in one massive effort Jack slung her to safety. But in doing so Jack got pushed back onto the cracked ice. He looked up to see his sister safe-_

_-and plunged into the dark, cold water._

"_Jack!"_

_The scene changed to show a hole in the ice, descending into the dark icy depths... then the full moon appeared from behind the clouds. Jack's body slowly began to glow, bathed in moonlight. The moonlight got brighter and brighter. Jack's brown hair turned white and his bright blue eyes flashed open-_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

The walls of the fissure came into focus again, and Jack reeled back. Catching sight of me, he said

"Did you see that?" I smiled, nodding. "It- it was me! I had a family! I had a sister!" Jack was squeezing my hand. "I saved her!" Jack looked up at the moon. "That's why you chose me. I'm... I'm a Guardian." The moon seemed to shine a little brighter. I grinned up at my father.

"Jack, we have to get out of here." I said. Jack nodded, looking at the two halves of his staff. He bent down and picked them up. He tried to fit them back together, but nothing happened. I stood in front of Jack, and gently put my hands on top of his, smiling softly at him. I guided the halves of the staff back together, and Jack screwed his face up in concentration. I could tell he was using every ounce of his strength, but he didn't quite believe in himself, so I gave him a little boost to get him started.

As Jack gained in confidence, an icy blue light spread across his staff and melded the two ends back together. Jack grinned at me.

Together, we flew out of the crevasse, flew high into the sky and through the clouds.

"Come on, Stella! I owe you and Baby Tooth one."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ROTG, Jack's staff, North's Russian doll thingy or Jack's memory.

**So, updating again! I feel proud :D so what did ya think of my fluff-filled chapter? I was going to carry on, but I thought that was an appropriate place to end it. The next chapter will be the battle, and the one after that will be the Guardian ritual whatsit. So please R&R, coz if you do I will update soon!**


	9. The Lights

**So, nearly at the end of my story now :'( WHY! OH GOD WHY?! Sorry, lost my cool for a moment there. Anyway, I lied in my previous chapter. This chapter is going to be very short, very very very short. I'm sorry. It's about 1 page long ****. It is just going to be about the lights. I shall put up the chapter about the battle soon, possibly tomorrow if you are all nice and review. Enjoy!**

**grapejuice101:** Thank you! Hope this wasn't too much of a wait :D

**Cookie Mafia Boss:** Thanks! It was fun writing it ;) Thanks again!

* * *

_The Lights_

**Stella's POV**

Jack lead me to Pitch's lair. I was unwilling to go in - you couldn't blame me - but Jack reassured me, saying it was fine. I didn't believe him, but followed him anyway. I needed to keep an eye on him.

Jack leapt from cage to cage, opening them as he goes. Inside said cages were hundreds of Mini Teeth. But the funny thing was, they weren't moving.

"Come on, let's go." Jack looked around and noticed the same thing. "What's wrong?" The fairies were just standing around listlessly. "None of you can fly?" Baby Tooth directed our attention to the Globe at the bottom of Pitch's lair.

"The lights..." Jack and I flew over to the Globe, standing at the base of it. It was almost completely devoid of light.

"They're all going out..." Jack said. Thank you, Mr Obvious. I flew up to the globe, counting the lights.

"Six left. Six children that still believe in the Guardians with all their hea-" One of the lights went out. "Five. Four. Three. Two." Jack and I both stared at the last light. It did not go out. "One child left." Jack jumped up next to me. He inspected the light, and smiled.

"Jamie!" Jack immediately leapt up, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "C'mon Stella! We've got to get to Jamie before Pitch does!" I smiled, keeping up with him, but not letting go of his hand.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ROTG, the lights, or the Mini Teeth.

**I did warn you! Extremely short. But I'm starting to write the next chapter even as you read this, so I could update it today. Ciao for now!**


	10. The Battle

**Here is the next chapter, as promised. Told you! I hope you all enjoy this, it was fun writing it. It is a very inventive title, isn't it? Ah well. Enjoy reading it ;)  
**

**Frost:** Here you go ;)

* * *

_The Battle_

**Stella's POV**

Jack and I zoomed through the air, heading towards Burgess, where the last light was sitting in his bedroom, talking to an old stuffed rabbit.

"Ok look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads, so here's what's gonna happen." I was already perched on Jamie's windowsill, and Jack came to join me, sitting opposite me. "If it wasn't a dream and if you _are_ real, then you have to prove it. Like right now." Jamie waited, looking around expectantly.

"Jack. Nothing's going to happen." I told Jack softly. He gently took my hand.

"I've believed in you for a long time, ok? Like my whole life in fact. So you kinda owe me now." Jamie picked up his stuffed rabbit and held it close. "You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all." Jamie waited. I squeezed Jack's hand tight. "I knew it." Jamie let the stuffed animal fall to the floor. The last light was losing faith.

Jack opened the window and climbed into Jamie's room. I followed, shutting said window behind me. Jack paused, placed a finger to the windowpane, and began to draw. I watched as the pane of glass began to freeze over, the image of an Easter egg beginning to appear.

"Jack..." He glanced at me and grinned. I leant on the wall next to the window, making remarks now and again.

"He's real." Jamie said. Jack, excited, drew a bunny, and was trying to bring it to life. He succeeded; the frost bunny coming leaping off the window. "Whoa..." Jamie said in amazement. The rabbit hopped around Jamie's room, bursting like a snowball over Jamie's head, the snowflakes sprinkling down on him. "Whoa!" I smiled as the two boys grinned in wonder. But Jamie's amazement turned to confusion. "Snow?" A snowflake landed on Jamie's nose. It glowed a magical blue - that is, the snowflake, not Jamie's nose - and in that moment a light came into Jamie's eyes. "Jack Frost?"

"Did he just say-?" Jack turned to me in astonishment. I nodded.

"Jack Frost." Jamie stood up on his bed.

"He said it again. He said- You said..." I watched as Jamie turned around and his eyes went wide.

"Jack Frost."

"That's right! Bu- But that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name!"

"Yes, Jack, we know that." I sighed to myself.

"You said my name!" Jamie's mouth dropped open. "Wait, can you hear me?" Jamie nodded. "Can you.. can you _see_ me?" Jamie nodded. "He sees me. He _sees_ me!" Jack leaped for joy, and the room suddenly exploded with snow. Jamie couldn't believe it.

"Don't get too excited, Jack. We don't want him to get hypothermia." Jack grinned sheepishly at me.

"You just made it snow." Jamie exclaimed.

"I know!"

"In my room!"

"I _know_!"

"You're real?"

"Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"

"That was you?"

"That was _me_!"

"Cool!"

"_Right_!"

"But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy I mean-"

"Real-real-real! Every one of us is real!"

"I knew it!" I heard a voice coming from down the hall.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?"

"Um... Jack Frost." There was a little chuckle.

"Ok." Jack had been looking at me, and now said:

"Jamie, do you know there is someone who controls the night?" Jamie looked confused.

"The night?"

"Yes, like I control the snow." Jamie shook his head. "Well, there is, and she's here with me right now." Jamie looked around the room, his eyes passing over me.

"Where?"

"Standing right by your bed."

"What does she look like?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Well, she's very pretty, with long black hair and an awesome cape." Jamie still couldn't see me.

There was a sketch pad by Jamie's bed, opened to a clean page. Bending down, I created a small picture of myself, using different coloured stars. Jack had come over to stand by me, and Jamie could obviously see the stars, and so was gazing at my picture with great interest.

I finished, and Jamie gasped as the picture slowly came out of the pad, leaving no visible mark. It floated in front of Jamie, and he gawked at it, wide-eyed.

"I... I do believe..." Jamie said. "What's her name?"

"Stella." I made my little me disappear, waiting to see if Jamie could see me. As he reached out, and touched me, I smiled.

"Hi." Jamie said softly, his eyes round in incredulity.

"Hello." I bent down next to him. "I'm Stella." Jamie nodded, touching my hair. I chuckled softly.

I spun around and stood up in one smooth movement as I heard a crash from outside.

"It's North." I turned to Jack. "You go. I'll take Jamie." Jack nodded, heading for the window. I crouched again next to Jamie. "Now, Jamie. How do you like piggy-backs?" Jamie's eyes lit up and he stood on his bed. He clambered onto my back, and I stood up.

"Who's North?" Jamie asked.

"Santa." I could feel Jamie bouncing in excitement.

"I'm going to meet Santa!" I grinned, walking to the now-open window. "How are we going to get down?"

"We're going to fly."

"You can fly?" I nodded. Standing on the windowsill, I surveyed the scene for a moment. North's sleigh had crash-landed outside Jamie's house and the reindeers had come unattached and ran into the woods. A dishevelled Tooth and North had emerged from the wreck. I saw Jack talking to Tooth, and felt the stirrings of jealously in me, but I pushed them down. Jack nodded to something.

"Hold on!" Making sure Jamie was secure on my back, I gently leapt into the air, coming down slowly next to Jack, Jamie laughing all the way down. North hadn't noticed me yet, and asked Jack:

"What are you doing here?" Jack replied

"Same as you." And looked up at me. I landed gracefully beside Jack, letting Jamie down from my back.

"The last light!"

"Wow! It _is_ you! I mean it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream." Jamie grinned up at Jack and I.

"Jack! He _sees_ you!"

"And Stella." Jack said, putting a protective hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Wait, but, where's Bunny?" North sighed.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all." Jack's face went pale. North bowed his head in sadness. Then a twitchy-nosed little bunny appeared on the sleigh.

"Oh... no..." Jack said. Jamie chuckled.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" I grinned.

"_Now_ someone sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?"

"What happened to him? He used to be _huge _and _cool_! And now he's _cute_." Jamie gently tickled Bunny under his chin. Bunny began to involuntarily thump his paw.

"Oh, that's good." I attempted to restrain my smile. Bunny caught himself and pushed Jamie's hands away. "Did you tell him to say that?" Bunny hopped over to Jack. "That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!"

"No!" Jamie quickly said. "Actually he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't." Bunny stopped.

"He made you believe? In _me_?" The moment was broken by bangs of thunder. We all looked out to see Pitch, enveloped by dark clouds, as he stared down at us from atop a writhing mass of Nightmare sand.

"Get Jamie out of here." I turned to Jack, my worry evident in my eyes. He gently put a hand on my shoulder, then took off into the sky.

"Be careful, Jack!" North yelled after him. Bunny hopped off, wanting us to follow him. I gently pushed Jamie in his direction, and rounded up the other two. North stopped by the sleigh, rummaging around in it.

"North, we can't stop!" North brought out my staff. "Oh. Thank you." North nodded, and nearly collapsed, so I put his arm around my shoulders and half-carried, half-dragged him after Bunny.

We tried our best to avoid the patrolling Nightmares.

"Quick, this way this way!" Bunny shouted. He lead us down an alley, but- "Dead end. Other way other way!" I heard a crash from behind me. Spinning quickly, I saw it was Jack, but wasn't quick enough to keep him from smashing into the ground.

"Jack!" Jamie cried. I ran over to Jack, helping him up.

"That was good try, Jack! 'A' for effort!" North said. I grinned, despite the situation. Jack groaned in pain.

"He's stronger. I can't beat him." North looked at me, concerned.

I heard a menacing chuckle coming from above us. A Nightmare shadow streaked across the alley.

"All this fuss over one little boy. And still he refuses to stop believing." A crack of thunder revealed the shadow of an approaching Nightmare as the sound of hooves clacking against the ground echoes from the opposite end of the alley. "Very well. There are _other_ ways to snuff out a light." Bulbs started to burst as the arm of a shadow moved across the remaining lights in the alley. I protectively moved slightly in front of Jamie.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Bunny jumped in front of us. With a finger raised, the shadow arm glided across the floor, curling around the back of Bunny.

"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" Pitch was laughing genuinely. Bunny leapt back into North's arms.

"Don't you even think about it!" Pitch came into view, riding atop his Nightmare horse. A gleeful smile was strewn across his face.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look _awful_." Jamie moved further away from Pitch.

"Jack, I'm scared." Jack didn't say anything for a moment. I glanced sideways at him.

"We're gonna have a little fun, instead. That's it. That's my centre." I gave Jack an odd look. Pitch rode closer.

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogiem-"

Boof! A snowball suddenly hit Pitch in the face. I couldn't help but snicker at Pitch's face. Jack looked around the alley.

"Now let's go get your friends." He said, talking to Jamie. Jack grabbed Jamie and I, yanking us over to a wooden crate.

"Jack what are you doing?" I whispered.

"We're going sledding." I shrugged, grabbing a trash can lid and handing it to North. I helped Jack get everyone equipped with various things to slide on, and shepherded them out of the alleyway. Jack grabbed my hand. "Since you don't have a sled, you can come with me." I shrugged again, smiling as Jack pulled me in front of the other Guardians. "Mind your feet." I obediently lifted my feet up, and Jack began to blast the ground with frost. I smiled, starting Jamie and the Guardians off on their sledding adventure by pushing them along (via the wind, obviously). Hard. They yelled as I pushed them faster and faster, giving them momentum.

"Yeah! Come on!" Jack shouted.

"Whoa! Cool!" Jamie yelled back. Jack threw a snowball at a little girl's window. I flew over to see her room, covered in snow. As the snow circled around her head, she sat up in bed and smiled. Jack grabbed Jamie, lifted him up into the air, and flew him to another house. Jamie knocked on the window, and another girl opened the window.

"Jamie, how are you _doing _that?" She asked in amazement as she saw Jamie floating in the air.

"Jack Frost! Come on, we need your help!" Jamie and Jack took off flying down the street. A snowflake landed on the girl's nose, and she blinked.

"Hey is, is that?"

"Jack Frost!" A boy shouted from across the street. I had an idea. Flying over to the second girl's window, I created a small star, and directed it onto her forehead gently. To my delight, she blinked again, and I saw myself reflected in her small eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Stella. I'm a friend." She nodded. "Come on, we need your help." I said, mimicking what Jamie said just a minute ago. She nodded again, running back inside.

I followed Jack, basically doing the same thing as he was, just so they could see me. It was a fantastic feeling, being believed in. It made me feel... kind of warm and fuzzy. As cliché as that sounds.

I caught sight of Pitch standing atop a building, with a confident smile on his face. I slowly brought the Guardians and the children to a halt near him. I flew down to join them as they all climbed off their sleds (or makeshift ones) and faced Pitch.

A small boy, late to the party, came running past us.

"Whoa, yeaaaaaaah!" He saw Pitch and made a U-turn. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I couldn't hold back a small smile.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this!" A Nightmare sand storm descended from the sky. North drew his sword, but the weight of it pulled him down. He could barely stand. I moved to his side.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie." Jack said.

"And we'll protect you, mate." Bunny said.

"Aww, you'll protect them." Pitch smiled. "But who will protect _you_?" The children looked up at the sky in fear. All but Jamie. He stepped forward, taking a position in front of me.

"I will." Suddenly, all Jamie's friends moved to join him.

"I will."

"I will."

"And me."

"I'll try." That was the boy that was late. I smiled as the kids squeezed past us.

"Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?" Pitch's wave of Nightmare sand snakes its way through town, causing destruction wherever it went. It converged towards a single point as it began to head straight towards the kids.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you." I started to step forward to help them, but North grabbed my arm, shaking his head slightly. Reluctantly, I stepped back, as Jamie put out his hand towards the Nightmare sand. His friends followed suit, just as the Nightmare sand smashed into them. As it made contact, the black sand burst... into streams of golden Dreamsand. I smiled in amazement. Dreamsand!

"Whoa... whoaaa!" The kids exclaimed. The Nightmares bucked and jumped as the sand made its way past them. Pitch watched, aghast, as his Nightmares transformed back into Dreamsand.

Tooth's wings suddenly fluttered, and she took off, flying past the kids who cheered her on.

"Yeah, Tooth Fairy! Whoaaaa!" North's eyes widened. He straightened his back and unsheathed his scimitars.

"Whoa, yeah!"

"No! Get them!" Pitch yelled. He gave a signal and sent another wave of Nightmares towards us. "Do your jobs!" Bunny ran off, being chased by some Nightmares. North reached into his pocket and threw two snow globes on the ground, from which an army of yetis and elves emerged.

"No way!" Two of the kids exclaimed. I glanced over at where Bunny had run off to, and grinned, seeing that he had returned to his usual size, and was having fun.

"Whoa!" The children, and two elves in a bike and side car, charged an incoming Nightmare. Only Jack and I were left.

"C'mon, we're gonna miss all the fun!" Jack said, lifting into the air in Pitch's direction. I smiled, and we both landed on the roof with a THUD! Jack quickly sent a streak of frost towards Pitch's Nightmares, taking out a few. I followed his example and soon enough, Pitch sent back his own attack at Jack, which I easily directed into one of his own Nightmares. He glared at me, sending another attack, which, again, I deflected. Pitch and I engaged in a full-on battle whilst Jack and the rest of the Guardians took care of the Nightmares. Jack was talking to me as he fought me.

"What happened to us, Stella? We used to be such good friends! Especially in the Dark Ages..." I froze in the middle of an attack. He was right. Pitch stepped closer. "What made you change sides?" I had aided him, and managed to escape unnoticed by the Guardians. I had never told anyone, and had all but put it behind me. Until now.

"Stella!" The moment shattered. I stepped back, but felt an excruciating pain in my side. My pained cry ripped through the night. I fell to my knees, and Jack was immediately at my side. I looked down to see a Nightmare arrow in my side. Pitch laughed.

"Young love. How sweet." Bunny suddenly came flying out of a nearby chimney, drawing his boomerang as he landed.

"Ho, ho, _ho_!" He said, throwing his boomerang.

As the other Guardians took care of Pitch and the Nightmares, I yanked out the arrow, and it dissolved in my hand. Jack helped me stand up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse." I smiled shakily at him. Jack obviously didn't believe me, so I took his hand gently. "Really." I turned and watched as Pitch tried to escape us and slipped into nearby shadow, emerging through the side of the building. North jumped off the roof and met him mid-air. Jack and I flew to join him.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I kept stealing sideways glances at Stella as we joined the other Guardians. She had been hit hard, and even though she said that she was fine, she clearly wasn't. Pitch was knocked to the ground, but got back up again, forming a scythe with the Nightmare sand, and began crossing swords with North. We surrounded him, and each of us had a turn to deal him a few humiliating blows.

"It's over Pitch! There's no place to hide." Pitch gave me a wry smile and quickly moved into the shadows, casting multiple versions of himself along the alley walls. I looked at them, trying to find the actual Pitch.

"Jack, look out!" I heard Stella yell from behind me. I turned-

-and saw Pitch with an axe in his hands, but with a golden whip around his hands. I followed the whip upwards, and saw Sandy in his cloud of Dreamsand. He gave Pitch a look, wagged his finger, and then uppercut him into the air.

"Whoa! The Sandman!" The kids cried. Sandy looked off to the side, formed a Dreamsand hat, and tipped the cap to where he was looking. "Man, this is so cool! Yeah, alright! Wahoo! Wow!" Sandy then looked to his whip and tugged on it, slamming Pitch into the ground and knocking him out. Everyone started cheering.

"Welcome back, old friend!"

"Sandy." I said, slightly stunned.

"Oh, Sandy. You're alright!"

"Sandy, come here!"

"Yeah!" I cried.

"Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes!" Sandy shot streams of Dreamsand in every direction. Stella zoomed up to him, and gave him a massive hug. Sandy looked very startled, but went pink and returned the hug. Stella looked out over the town, and then descended to come and stand by my side.

Dreamsand animals began to appear everywhere; a unicorn, a dinosaur, and Jamie was watching a school of fish as they floated by. I made a snowball, and chucked it at the back of his head. I smiled as Jamie turned, and seeing me, he picked up a snowball, and threw it at his friends. Almost instantaneously, a snowball fight began.

Stella, North and I stood slightly to the side. We were saluted by Sandy.

"Your centre?" North asked.

"It took a while, but I figured it out." North tossed me a small item. I caught it, and it was a small Russian doll, similar to the one North had, only it looked like me. I smiled, and North gave me a wink in return. He went to speak to Stella, but he was hit in the back of the head by a snowball. I looked behind me to see Jamie's friends, and an elf, all pointing fingers at each other. There was a beat of silence, then North burst out in laughter.

"You're all on naughty list. Bunny, think fast!" North threw a snowball, which hit Bunny smack in the face. I grinned, and North turned to Stella.

"And your centre?" He asked.

"I've always know what it is." She said cockily. North grinned and gave her a small doll.

"What are you going to do now?" North asked. Stella looked him square in the eye.

"I think... I'd like to become a Guardian." I grinned. North stared at her in surprise, then broke out in a smile.

"If you're sure!" North enveloped Stella in an enormous hug. After a second, I noticed she was slowly going blue.

"Ok, ok." I said, pulling Stella away. "She's mine. Get your hands off her." North grinned and let go of her. Stella rolled her eyes at me but didn't protest. North's attention was captured by something else, and seeing this, Stella stood up on tiptoe, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, hard. I relaxed into her, forgetting everything else.

Too soon, I heard someone clearing their throat.

"Umm, guys...?" Stella and I turned to see Bunny standing in front of us, his cheeks pink. "We're going after Pitch." He continued hastily, before turning away. Stella buried her face into my shoulder, muttering:

"I don't care. Let the whole bloody world burn down." I chuckled, giving her one last squeeze before slowly letting go. She reluctantly also let go, but kept hold of my hand.

* * *

We all walked out onto the lake, where Pitch came crashing through the trees of the forest, straight into North's chest. Pitch slipped on the ice, and fell backwards.

"Leaving the party so soon?"

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth tossed something to Pitch which he caught. He looked down.

"A quarter?" Tooth punched him right in the jaw, and a single tooth went skittering across the ice. Tooth shook her hand.

"And that's for my fairies." Pitch scowled.

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will _always_ be fear!"

"So what?" North replied. "As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear!"

"Really? Then what are _they_ doing here?" Hundreds of Nightmares emerged from the woods, surrounding the pond. I wasn't bothered, and it seems no one else was either.

"They can't be _my_ Nightmares, _I'm_ not afraid."

"Looks like it's _your _fear they smell." Stella told him. Pitch's eyes went wide with terror as the Nightmares began to move in on him. He backed up, but the Nightmares picked up speed as they charged towards him.

"Ahhh, no... AAAAHHHHHHH!" Pitch tried to run, but he faltered on the ice, and was swept up in the stampede of Nightmares. "No, no, nooooo!" Stella wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Finally. It's over."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ROTG, Burgess, Sandy (sadly) or little Jamie (sadly again).

**So, what did you think? I wrote 10 pages for you lot, so you better review or no virtual cookie for you. I'm crying. Literally. The next chapter is the next chapter :'( unless... there could be an epilogue if you want! If you do, then please please tell me in the little review box below ;) so peace out for now!**


	11. The Oath

**Last proper chapter of the story ;'( I have decided to do a little epilogue - well another chapter beforehand, just Jack and Stella back at North's place, talking. Then I'll do an epilogue which is like in 100 years' time or something. So please enjoy!**

**Frost:** I'm sorry I can't help it! Thank you so much! Enjoy!

**midnightfurylonewolf:** Here you go! Thanks!

* * *

_The Oath_

**Stella's POV**

I looked up at the moon. It was pale and faint in the daytime, but, you could see the barest hint on a face on it.

"_Hello Father._" I said quietly to him.

"_Hello_." He replied.

"_You are not mad at me_?" I asked softly.

"_No_." I could sense humour in his voice. "_I am not._" I took a deep but silent breath.

"_You will not mind if I become a Guardian_?" I asked in a rush. There was a long pause, then a heard an almost non-existent sigh in my mind.

"_I suppose not. I had hoped this day would never come. You have been a most loyal companion to me, Stella __Etoile__. I hereby release you from your duties of looking after the night. I imagine I can take care of the night by myself_." I grinned up at the moon. "_Take care of yourself, Stella_." I nodded.

"_I will._" I turned towards Jack. Seeing he was being occupied, I walked over to North. "I am allowed to become a Guardian." I told him. He smiled.

"That is great news! You and Jack take oath together." He said. I nodded.

"Of course." North stepped forward towards Jack.

"Are you ready now, Jack? To make it _official_." Jack looked around, his eyes finally landing on me. He nodded. "Then it time you take oath. Stella...?" I took his meaning and slowly walked to join Jack in the centre of the lake.

North opened a book, flipped through several pages, and took a moment before he began to speak. He addressed Jack first.

"Will you, Jack Frost... vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." Jack took a moment to look back at Jamie, and at me.

"I will." North smiled, then looked at me.

"Will you, Stella Etoile... vow to watch..." He repeated the same words he had spoken to Jack. I replied without hesitation.

"I will."

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost and Stella Etoile - for you are now and forevermore... a Guardian." Everyone erupted in a cheer.

"Oh man! Woo! Yeah, Jack! Yeah, Jack! Yeah! Woo! And Stella too!" That was what the kids were shouting.

"Yippa!" North exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wooo! Good job, mates. Good job!" You can guess who that was.

It went on like that for a while. Then, to everyone's surprise, North picked up Jack, gave him a hug, and kissed him on both cheeks. I grinned at Jack's face. North set Jack down, and speaking above the racket, said to him:

"You may now kiss the bride." Jack grinned, and leant down (he was slightly taller than me) and very gently pressed his lips to mine. Everyone broke out in more cheering as we pulled apart.

One of the kids said

"You guys, look!" I followed the direction he was pointing to see North's sleigh descending from the sky.

"That's Santa's sleigh!" No kidding! I felt a pang of sorrow. That meant it was time to leave. Everyone looked up as North's sleigh came in for a landing. The kids were amazed.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Bunny muttered wryly to North. I smiled at that.

North turned away from Bunny and put a hand on Jack and my shoulder's.

"Time to go." I nodded sadly. The kids looked on in wonder as Sandy threw his hands up, creating a shower of Dreamsand, which then drifted down onto the children.

Bunny was handing an egg to Sophie who giggled and patted the brim of his nose.

"Happy Easter, ya little anklebiter. I'm gonna miss ya."

"Bye bye, bunny."

"You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back?" I turned to see Jamie looking worried. "What if we stop believing again?" I moved closer to Jamie. "If I can't see anyone-" I knelt down and looked Jamie in the eye.

"Hey, slow down. You're telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" I asked. Jamie considered this.

"No."

"Ok, well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" Jamie smiled.

"No."

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now... we'll always be here." I pointed to Jamie's heart. "Which kind of makes you a Guardian, too." Jamie smiled again. i stood slowly and walked towards the sleigh.

After a moment I heard a 'Stella!' come from behind me, and felt a small pair of arms wrap their selves around my legs. I stood, astonished for a moment, then I turned around and hugged Jamie tightly. Gently placing a kiss on his forehead, I stood and climbed into the sleigh - with some help from Jack, of course. Rolling my eyes at him, I looked down as we took off, seeing Jamie run after the sleigh. Despite it all, he didn't want us to leave. Smiling, I shouted to North, he looked back, and I made a small circling motion with my finger. Having flown with North before, he knew what I meant, and slowly pulled the sleigh into a wide circle.

"Jack, can you make a snowflake? But one that would let you know if Jamie wanted you?" Jack nodded, seeing what I was going to do. Making the snowflake, I quickly made one in the shape of a star, and taking Jack's snowflake, jumped out the sleigh. The kids who were still half-awake gasped as I fell at speed through the sky, but I landed gracefully in front of Jamie. I gave him the small tokens. "If you want either Jack or myself, just hold these and we'll hear you." Jamie nodded, tears pooling in his eyes. "I'll be watching over you, Jamie. Don't worry." Putting a reassuring hand on his head, I jumped up and flew back to the sleigh. North immediately cracked the reigns and we took of towards the North Pole.

* * *

**Jack and Stella's POV**

My name is Jack Frost/Stella Etoile. And I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. And when the moon tells you something, believe it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ROTG, North's sleigh, the oath or de moon!

**So, I hoped you liked this. Remember, this isn't the last chapter (yippee!). There will be two more. Coming soon! So please R&R, no flames, and don't give up on me if I don't update for a bit coz I've got to write my chapter for my other story which I've been neglecting a bit! Ciao!**


	12. Back at the Pole

**So, second-to-last chapter :'( Ah well this chapter is fluff, fluff, fluff, and a prank. Aha you shall see what it is... so yeah this chapter is fluff, like I said. Just Jack and Stella talking, and Stella's teeth/background memories whatsit shall probably come into it as well. Sorry this chapter took so long! I was on a school trip in France for 8 days, so I didn't have a chance to write anything as I was out playing sports all day :D. So please enjoy (or die... mwahahahahaha etc.)**

* * *

_Back at the Pole_

**Stella's POV**

I reclined in the back seats of the sleigh. Since I was taking up 2 or 3 seats, the rest of the Guardians were forced to squish in the front of the sleigh. I grinned, watching them push and shove each other out of the way so they could each have enough space. Eventually, Jack stood up and came over to stand over me.

"Do you mind?" He asked mockingly. I smiled.

"Yes." Jack sighed, rolling his eyes, but grinned, and sat on my legs. I shrugged, easing them out from underneath him.

"Thank you." He said. Sitting up, I shuffled closer to him, I gently rested my head on Jack's shoulder. I felt him tense for a split-second, but then he relaxed and put an arm around me. We stayed like this until we reached the Pole.

* * *

When we did reach the Pole, Jack and I sat together on the ledge where we had nearly kissed for the first time. We talked, exchanging stories of what trouble we had gotten into in the past. My favourite one of Jack's was when he accidently made it snow in Easter, making Bunny hate him. I didn't know what his favourite one of mine was. We sat side by side, fingers entwined. During our conversation, I gently leant against him, but he didn't comment, so I assumed he didn't mind.

After a while, we stopped talking (if you know what I mean...). As we kissed, my hand landed on a hard lump in my cloak. Pulling away from Jack, I realised it was my tooth box. I had no idea how Tooth had gotten my teeth, on account that she wasn't around when I was... well, whoever I was before I was Stella Etoile. I held my box in my hands, wondering if I dared open it and face the memories. Jack put his hand over mine, and smiling up at him, I opened the box and saw-

_A small girl, with bright blue eyes, dancing for her family in a hut, and her family clapping her on._

"_Go Stella!" They told her. She was only about 5._

* * *

_The same girl, now about 13, again dancing, but this time for a larger crowd._

"_More! More!" The crowd was yelling. The girl happily obliged._

* * *

_The now-16 year old girl, with hair as black as the night, was in a hut, with someone who looked like her mother. She was sitting on the floor, watching her mother put the finishing touches on a beautiful white dress. Her mother held it up in front of her._

"_What do you think?" She was asked._

"_It's beautiful. Thank you, mother." She replied, smiling and taking the dress gently. She skipped into a different room, and quickly got changed into the dress._

_Once decent, she ran back into the main room, where her mother proceeded to style her hair into a complicated yet simple design. A smaller girl (her sister?) came into the room, and immediately ran up to the girl and hugged her around the knees._

"_I can't believe we're doing this! It's such an honour!" The girl smiled._

"_Yes, I know. We should feel very lucky. Only very special girls get to do this." The smaller girl smiled up at the larger one, adoration obvious in her eyes._

The scene flickered.

_Now the girl, all dressed up, was dancing around a large fire. Her little sister was standing off to one side, dressed similarly. It was a ceremony, dedicated to the God of the Moon. That's why they had chosen the girl and her sister, because they thought they represented night best. The smaller girl came on, and the two siblings danced together. The older one looked up at the sky, and to her horror, spotted a large boulder of rock coming towards them. Her sister, to be exact. She didn't know it, but it was a shooting star. The girl yelled:_

"_**Look out!**__" And pushed her sister out the way just as the rock hit. She was killed immediately._

The scene faded out with her family mourning.

_Later that same night, the girl's body had been left alone, dug out from under the rock and placed on the ground next to it. As the night progressed, the moon's beam hit her, and as it did so, her hair immediately changed. It became streaked with silver highlights, and her outfit also changed, to black jeggings and a loose black short-sleeved top. The girl was lifted up, and as the scene began to fade, she opened her eyes. They were pure silver._

I was back in the North Pole, Jack beside me. I didn't look at him; I was too busy processing what I had just seen. That girl was me. I had died saving my sister. I had had a sister! To my surprise, I began to cry. Jack held me, wiping away my tears, until I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

When we had gotten to the Pole, Stella and I sat together, talking, sharing stories. I loved all of her stories. They were so interesting! After we had kissed a little, she drew back, looking down at her hand. In it was her tooth box. She held it in her hands, looking worried. Mimicking what she had done to me in Antarctica, I placed my hand over hers, reassuring her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the box. I was immediately sucked into Stella's past. It was fascinating.

When they had finished, Stella sat, still looking at the box. She began to cry. Not knowing what else to do, I took her in my arms and comforted her. She soon fell asleep.

"Bunny, it's time." I almost felt bad for what we were about to do. Almost. Propping Stella up against the wall, I rolled her leggings up to halfway up her calf. Bunny came out from around the corner with everything we needed for the prank. Two buckets filled with lukewarm water, and other things that are strictly private. Bunny put the buckets down in front of Stella, and I gently lifted her feet into them. Bunny started doing something with the other components for the prank, but we were both interrupted by a voice.

"What _are_ you doing?" It was Stella. I looked up at her sheepishly.

"Attempting to prank you." I told her.

"And what exactly will this prank do?" She asked.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a prank." Bunny said.

"Goodbye Bunny." Stella urged. Bunny frowned, but packed up the stuff and left us again, grinning as he left.

"Well, that was a failure." I said, sitting next to Stella again. She had taken her feet out of the buckets, and was now smiling at me.

"I love you Jack." She said quietly, grinning widely.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ROTG, North's sleigh, the North Pole or Stella's tooth box.

**So, what did you think? I kind of ran out of ideas, so don't kill me. One more chapter! Hopefully it won't take as long this time, I am writing it even as you read this. It is going to be a 'ten years later' kind of thing. Ciao for now!**


	13. Epilogue

**Last chapter :'( :'( :'( crying **** so I hope you like! I thought I'd grace you all with two chapters in one day :D I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you guys liked reading it. I hope you did :D so here is my final chapter, and it's dedicated to all of you people out there who've read my story, even if it was just the first chapter, but here's to you.**

* * *

_Epilogue_

**Third person's POV**

_*10 years later*_

In a forest near Burgess, it was winter, and it was the dead of night. Everyone was asleep in the small town nearby. Well, almost everyone. A young couple strolled arm in arm down the streets, talking.

"Which one's Jamie's house again?" The girl asked, looking around.

"This one." They stopped outside a house, but instead of going in through the front door, they lifted into the air and floated up to a window. The boy tapped on the window, waking whoever was inside. The window was quickly opened.

"Stella! Jack!" The teenage boy cried from inside the house. "Come in!" The couple squished through the small gap.

"Why did you want to see us, Jamie?" The girl, Stella, asked.

"I-I-I-" Jamie stuttered. Stella smiled understandingly.

"Relationship problems?" She asked. Jamie blushed madly.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a girl. I know these things." Jack smiled lovingly at Stella. She grinned back and squeezed his hand. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, I _really_ like her, and I didn't know who else to turn to, since my mum would give me terrible advice, and-"

"Jamie, what's the problem?" Jack asked, repeating Stella and cutting Jamie short.

"Ijustwanthertolikeme." Jamie said, all in a big rush. Stella beamed at him, and opened her mouth to speak, but Jack beat her to it.

"Just tell her. Walk up to her, and say 'Hey, I really like you'." Stella glared at Jack.

"No, that's how you get a girl to _not_ like you. You need to get to know her first. Then, if you still like her, and you have lots of things in common, then you take some flowers or something, go round to her house, and ask her out." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"So you woo her? With flowers and chocolates and rainbows?" With each image Jack made a corresponding picture out of snow in the air. Stella nodded.

"Yes. Unless, she's a tomboy, then flowers and chocolates and rainbows will not work in the slightest. Well, they might. You never know." Jamie could tell that they were talking about their love life, as well as his. Stella rolled her eyes at Jack, and then turned back to Jamie. "Was that all you wanted to talk to us about or was there anything else apart from your love life?" Jamie shook his head.

"That was it. And I just wanted to see you guys again so, you know, I don't stop believing." Stella smiled at him.

"That's fine, Jamie. See you soon." She turned and climbed out the window. Jack put a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Don't listen to a word she says. Just go for it." Jamie grinned as Stella yelled for Jack to 'get his **** out here'. "She's a tomboy." Jamie nodded, and Jack went to join his love. Jamie rushed to the window, and waved frantically as the lovers raced off into the night.

"C'mon, Jack, keep up!" Stella shouted to Jack as she raced ahead of him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not as young as I used to be!" They both burst out laughing and Stella slowed down enough to let Jack catch up. As soon as he did, he swept Stella into his arms and kissed her hard. They both struggled to stay up in the air, but soon forgot about that and they began to fall to the Earth.

"If we don't land in a snow pile, I'm blaming you." Stella muttered before resuming kissing Jack. Fortunately for Jack, they did land in a snow pile.

* * *

Later, when they had done... many things, Stella and Jack lay together, their breath coming out in puffs and mingling in the cold night. It had begun to snow, and Stella smiled at Jack. This meant he was happy. Very happy.

Jack raised himself up onto his elbow, and looked down at Stella. He thought she looked extraordinarily beautiful, with her dark hair even more black in contrast to the white snow beneath her, and with snowflakes catching in her long eyelashes. Stella was also admiring Jack; the way the falling snow made his white hair seem almost invisible, and how blue his eyes were in contrast. Stella pulled Jack back down, and kissed him softly.

They love each other. How do they know that? The moon told them so. This story began with the moon, and with the moon it must end. And so the moon says to you, beloved readers, goodnight to all, and to all a good night.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything apart from Stella and the plot twist.

**So, that's it! I would like to thank... well, everyone. I love you all for being such great readers 3 I am writing a pirates of the caribbean fanfiction, if any of you are POTC fans. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, because it was really fun to write. Goodbye, everyone, and I hope to see you in one of my other stories! Bye 3 3 3**


End file.
